Ce qu'il y a entre nous
by Rosie-Rose16
Summary: Attention spoilers! Épisode Timetagger. Dans le futur, juste après leur combat contre Timetagger, Ladybug et Chat Noir règlent un petit désaccord sous l'oeil amusé d'Alix.


**Et voici ma première publication dans Fanfiction! Qui aurait pensé que je me serai plongé dans le monde des Miraculous sans pouvoir en resortir? (GROS SOUPIRS!).**

**Je suis vraiment rouillée (et LOIN d'être une experte!), mais oh my gosh que ça fait du bien de me remettre à écrire! J'espère que vous allez aimer :)**

* * *

**Ce qu'il y a entre nous**

Chat Noir croisa les bras lorsqu'il vit Bunnyx réapparaître du portail temporel qui l'avait envoyé cinq ans plus tôt dans le temps.

« Bravo Bigbug et Gros Chat!, s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez encore réussi! Et je dois ajouter que vous étiez très mignons adolescents », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ladybug lui sourit et tendit le point.

« Tu veux dire que _nous_ avons réussi. »

« Bien joué! », s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes-femmes.

« Oui, je me souviens maintenant. »

Elles se tournèrent vers Chat Noir, qui les regardait, nullement impressionné. Il se mit à gesticuler des bras.

« Notre relation est comme _ça_, hein?!»

Ladybug mit plus de temps que Bunnyx à réaliser ce qu'impliquait son partenaire. Elle mit soudain une main devant sa bouche et essaya de contrôler son envie de rire.

« Eh bien, commença Alix en se détransformant, c'est un peu difficile d'expliquer cette… »

Elle gesticula les mains en direction des deux héros et réfléchi aux mots qu'elle pouvait utiliser.

« … tension? Cette… chimie qu'il y a entre vous deux, comme… »

Chat Noir leva un sourcil. Ladybug fronça les siens.

« ... comme de l'électricité. Oui, voilà! », s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur ses lèvres et elle remua les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Votre relation est…_ é-lec-tri-que_! »

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot lentement, faisant attention à bien mettre l'emphase sur chacune des syllabes.

Ladybug ouvrit grand les yeux, sa mâchoire se décrochant presque.

« Qu… Quoi?! »

Ce fut au tour de Chat Noir de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il se tourna vers sa partenaire, un sourire enjôleur apparaissant soudain sur ses lèvres, et avança d'un pas vers elle.

« Aaaah Buginette. »

Il se pencha vers son visage.

« Je t'avais dit que le courant passait entre nous. »

Puis, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se redresser.

Marinette croisa les bras sur son torse et leva les yeux au ciel, lâchant un soupir énervé.

« Chat… »

« Chut, chut, chut, la coupa-t-il. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je l'ai entendu des milliers de fois mais… »

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Levant la tête pour affronter son regard, Ladybug ne bougea pas, un air de défi passant dans ses yeux.

« … j'ai le regret de t'informer que tu vis dans le déni Ma Lady. »

Le souffle du jeune-homme lui chatouilla les lèvres.

« Tu es définitivement amoureuse de moi. »

À ces mots, les joues de la jeune-femme s'empourprèrent furieusement. Elle recula d'un pas, puis, refusant de montrer à son partenaire l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle, l'héroïne s'efforça de reprendre contenance.

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Chaton. »

Elle avança sa main et tapota légèrement sa clochette. Une lueur fébrile passa dans les yeux de Chat.

Elle se retourna enfin, prête à partir, mais il attrapa sa main.

« Il me semble aussi que nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous cette fois-là, après Timetagger.»

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Correction Minou. Ce n'était _pas_ un rendez-vous. Je l'avais bien spécifié. »

Le héros se mit à rire. Ladybug continua.

« Nous n'avons _jamais_ eu de rendez-vous. »

Chat Noir se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se forçant à cacher son amusement.

« Donc si je comprends bien, ajouta-t-il sans lui lâcher la main, toutes nos sorties au cinéma ces dernières années, ces pique-niques sur les toits, ces couchers de soleil du haut de la Tour Eiffel, ces… »

« Chat! »

Il passa son bras libre autours de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

« Donc si je comprends bien, répéta-t-il à voix basse, nous n'avons _jamais_ eu de rendez-vous. »

L'héroïne, comme paralysée, hocha la tête lentement.

« Exactement », souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui manquait un peu trop d'assurance à son goût.

Une lueur espiègle passa dans le regard de Chat Noir.

« Alors je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir notre premier rendez-vous! »

Sur ces mots, il lâcha sa main, passa son bras sous ses jambes et la souleva.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Hum hum! »

Les deux héros tournèrent brusquement leurs têtes vers Alix.

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis toujours là. »

Elle avait les bras croisés et le regard blasé.

« Vous la voyez maintenant, cette tension électrique entre vous? »

Les deux héros rougirent mais Chat Noir décida d'ignorer la remarque d'Alix. Il s'approcha d'elle et, sans lâcher Ladybug, ouvrir sa main gantée.

« Si tu permets, nous allons reprendre ton Miraculous… »

La jeune-femme posa sa montre dans la main du héros.

« … et nous te souhaitons une bonne soirée. »

Il referma sa main et resserra sa prise autours de sa compagne.

« Et merci encore pour ton aide! »

Ladybug sembla soudain se réveiller de sa transe et commença à se débattre.

« Chat Noir! Lâche-moi tout de suite! Lâche-moi…aaaaaaaaaaah! »

Alix vit le héros l'entraîner sur le toit le plus proche. Elle eut mal pour lui lorsqu'elle vit l'héroïne lui donner un coup bien placé dans l'abdomen, mais échappa un petit rire quand Chat Noir s'enfuit à toutes jambes, poursuivi par sa Lady.

Elle les entendit rire aux éclats avant qu'ils ne disparaissent complètement de son champ de vision.

« Exactement ce que je disais, soupira-t-elle. Ils sont comme… »

Elle se mit à reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait faits devant le mini Chat Noir.

« … ça! »

* * *

**Alors pour info, j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire d'une dizaine de chapitre sur Ladybug et Chat Noir. J'ai fait une overdose, donc, j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause et d'écrire une autre histoire de 4 chapitres. Et devinez quoi? J'ai fait une autre overdose! Haha! Donc pour me changer les idées, j'ai écrit CETTE histoire ;)**

**Je suis prête à retourner à ma 2e histoires, presque finie! Yeah!**


End file.
